Frozen tears of happiness
by elsamaryklmt
Summary: 2 years have passed from the great Thaw in Arendelle.But the surprises have no end.Elsa and Anna share a common secret that will disturb everyone in the kingdom.What is that? And how the two sisters will face it?(Please read and review if you liked it) thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's POV

I woke up feeling tired. My whole body was burning in the fever, I was feeling dizzy from the headache and I was ready to collapse in the middle of my room. I tried to stand up in my feet and reach the door and get out from there. The room seems darker than before, I felt alone and so scared .I tried to run to the door but I was staggering and immediately I tried to hold on from the wall nearby . "I can reach the door", I thought looking ahead the small distance between me and the door. "Is that the best you can do Elsa?", I tried to give a little courage to myself instead of making him feel disappointed.

With a final jump ,I reached the door and breathed with relief. Without second thought, I twisted the doorknob and found myself standing in the corridor of the palace. Servants were passing in front of me waving me gently despite the rush they seemed to have. "Why are they walking so rapid?", I questioned myself without remembering the answer, but I should. "Your Majesty , are you ok?", Gerda the servant asked me full of curiosity ."You look like ill, do you feel well?", she kept bombarding me with questions that caused me more pain, more headache. "Gerda I'm fine", I tried to relax and stop her from keep talking, " I just want you to call out Anna for me because I need to talk to her. Immediately , if you can." I stared her at the eyes with seriousness." Yes me queen" she answered me with politeness, while leaning her head down. She fended off me rapidly , moving towards princess Anna room. I kept watching her going further and further until she disappeared of my vision .I felt so wicked behaving her so bad , she didn't mean to be rude.

I walk through the corridor observing the fresh painted walls of the palace. The portraits of the past kings of Arendella were staring at me, like judging me for something awful I had done. I felt awkward and stopped looking at them and kept my way towards the healer. The fever was getting higher. I turned left in the corner of the corridor and in my straignt there was the healing room. I rushed a bit because I didn't feel well at all. The healer leaned his head and told me. "Your Majesty, how can I help you? ". After that, he raised his head and observed me carefully. "He probably thinks, something's wrong with me ", I thought while I was trying to find the most suitable words to explain him how I felt. Suddenly I saw him goggling his eyes full of fear and panic ,ready to explode. "Your Majesty you're ill why didn't you tell me sooner?", he shouted with his voice trembling. He came closer to me but I push him away gently with my hand. I found myself laughing with this really awkward moment , but I still had the control. "Doctor I woke up burning in fever and in general I didn't feel well, that's all .I don't think is something serious but just in case I came here for you to prove it.", I said calmly waiting for the doctor's response. "Let me judge this , my queen ",the healer said thoughtful while waving me to pass in the healing room. Honestly , his reaction made me rethink my case.

I stretched out in the healing bed. It was soft and cold. "Perfect" ,I thought. The doctor Mr. James leaned over me while trying to check my pulse and my fever. After a couple of minutes the main door opened abruptly and a redhead girl came in. "What did I miss?", she asked laughing but when she saw me lying on the healing bed and being checked by Mr. James she stopped and ran close to me. "What did happened? Are you ok?", Anna asked me worried while holding my hand. "I'm fine Anna", I answered her softly while caressing her red hair. " what is it?", Anna stared healer's eyes but she didn't get any response. "Anna please get out of the room for a second ,I want talk in private with Elsa", Mr .James finally answered to Anna. Anna was in sock .Obviously she didn't expect this answer. "Anna, sweety just go" ,I told her and she did. She stood up staring angrily the healer who's been really serious all this time and she finally , left the room. "Elsa how long?", he questioned me while he was walking back and forth in the room nervously. "What do mean how long?", I asked him confused by his weird question. "Let me explain you then", he said calmly. "Elsa you're not virgin anymore, don't you?" he stared me in the eyes making me blush. "You blushed! I'm correct!"he said me loudly this time. "Elsa do you know you're pregnant?", he lowered his voice .I goggled my eyes and tears started rolling from my eyes." What?", I shouted completely socked by the news he had just told me." There's no way possible!" I said as calmly as possible with my voice trembling. "Elsa past is in the past ,but this baby is now and future for you", he came close to me. "Is your baby", he said smiling. "What am gonna do?", I asked him full of fear and horror. "First tell me who is the father?",Dr. James questioned me full of concern. "The father is ….",I tried to say but something prevented me from telling it. "Well the father is ….",I retried but nothing really worked. "Ok don't press yourself it's ok." ,he said to me , somehow trying to make me feel less guilty than I already felt. I sat on the bed , stroking my belly where my little baby was living. "My little baby", I thought feeling strangely happy. However I couldn't understand the main cause of the fever I had. "How could my pregnancy be related with my fever?", I thought confused and looked towards . "Well if I'm pregnant why I have also fever? Is that normal?", I questioned him while playing awkwardly with my fingertips. I heard him layghing and I felt out of my depth. "I said a stupidity", I thought embarrassed, blushing a bit. stopped laughing and explained to me that my body was trying to get used the creature that was developing in my womb and that was the root cause of my fever. I relaxed hearing that but now the things were getting worst. Even though the baby was safe and sound in me when the time would come the whole palace would know about the new royal baby and everyone whould ask who the father was. "What will I do then? What will I tell them?", I panicked but I tried to relax immediately coz I know what happens when I feel fear and panic. A knock on the door brought me back in reality." Can I come in?", Anna asked behind the door. I smiled and nodded to the servant to open the door. I turn to and nodded to him." She must know, she's my sister",I finally told him 1 second before Anna enter the room. Anna stood motionless looking carefully towards my and side." What's going on?", she stared me in the eyes, apparently worrying about me ." Anna is something I wanna talk with you", I tried to explain her as serious as I could." Well then speak to me ,I'm all ears.", she answered me a bit angrily." Well not here Anna,probably somewhere we will be alone.",I tried to calmed her down. "Ok then,let's go."she told me while she was leaving the room. "Come on ,let's go to talk!" she yelled again from the corridor, this time. I thanked who gave me a kind of liquid medicine that was made for pregnants with problems during their pregnancy and I run behind Anna."Anna!",I shouted but she didn't stop. "I command you to stop!",I yelled at her and she finally stopped."What?", she asked full anger like I had done something to her. "Why are you behaving so badly?",I asked her with anger too. "Coz you shut me out!Again Elsa!",tears rolled from her eyes. "Me?", I asked terrified, while trying to get closer to her."All those days I'm trying to say something to you but you 're always have work to do, and you're so busy that I barely see you anymore!" she shouted while crying. "Anna….",I said softly "I'm so sorry but right now I need to talk to you…."I said but she interrupted me again ." No me first!", she said while trying to wipe her tears.

"I'M PREGNANT!",we both said with our voices united ."What?",we both asked again goggling our eyes from the surprise. "Are you…?.Anna first questioned me full of excitement and surprise."Are YOU?", I reasked, while laughing from the sock .Then we looked each other and we started laughing so much that we couldn't stop. We hugged each other ,crying from happiness. "What a strange day", I thought and I kissed my sister.

_**It's small this chapter i know but i will try to make (chapters)bigger my mother tongue is not ENGLISH so i may have problems during writing this so new chapters may be late you those who read it!Reviews please and if i have made any mistakes inform me.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Mary**_


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's POV

We walked together towards the big dining room where Kristoff and Olaf were sitting. "Anna, Elsa where you've been? You were late for our lunch time but fortunately you didn't miss it like you did with the breakfast", Kristoff growled to us .I ran into him filling him with kisses. "Don't be grumpy..", I tried to be heard as sweety as I could. "Ok then.. ", he answered sadly and gave me a big smile. Elsa came and sat down in the head of the table where her seat was and fixed her cutlery. She threw me a look full of meaning and I knew it was time."Kristoff darling...?",I tried to get his attention. "Yes my love….",he replied stuffy from a raspberry tart ."Just stop eating for a second I wanna talk with you for something serious.", I tried to sound as calmly as I could." What is it Anna ?",Olaf asked me full of joy and excitement."You''ll hear Olaf",Elsa answered instead of me , smiling to Olaf who's been waiting anxious for Anna's response. I looked in front of me where Kristoff waited patient for my speech. "Well Kristoff how would you feel if the're was one or two babies crawling in the corridors of this huge palace?",I questioned him as innocent as I could. Elsa glanced at me and she beckoned to continue."Kristoff do you like babies!?", Elsa questioned Kristoff who seemed lost in his thoughts."Of course I do!", he said laughing. "Great then!You''ll become a father!" , Elsa simply told him like it was something that was happening every day ."Elsa!"I shouted to my sister who seems to have fun of all those happening."Just to know Kristoff you're gonna be an uncle too!",I took my revenge ."Anna!That's not fair!,Elsa yelled at me.I laughed with wickedness but then I saw Kristoff staring me with his eyes goggled apparently bemused from what he had already heard."Kristoff…",I hold his hand and got closer to him. "I'm gonna be a father …"he monologue himself but then he turned to Elsa looking at her strangely."Why I'm gonna be uncle ?Are you pregnant?",he asked her confused.I turn to look my sister coz I could feel her feelings right was feeling alone."Kristof my sister is expecting so we must be happy!I'm 2 months pregnant. Elsa you are …?", I tried to make Kristoff accept the fact that Elsa was pregnant and make him forgot the big chapter of this pregnancy namely the father of this baby. "More or less 2 months pregnant.", Elsa answered thoughtful.I could feel the dissapointement in her voice. She was feeling trapped once more. "Elsa the baby will be fine and you too. Don't feel alone we are all here.I like warm hugs remember?", Olaf finally "broke the ice" between us."I know that Olaf, but I think is time for all of you to know who the father of this baby is",Elsa said and crossed her hands."Elsa you don't have to….",I tried to make the things easier for her but she didn't listen. "Anna I must.",she said looking me in the eyes."Ok then…",I replied gently and sat near Kristof."Is he a prince ? A servant ? A king ?", Olaf started asking Elsa while he was playing with his carrot- nose .Elsa took a deep breath and tried to clean up her mind." She's looking anxious", I thought while observing my sister's face. Her blue eyes were glowing and her white-blond hair seemed so shiny!" The father is a prince. He is the second son of King Edfast of the Faroe Islands", Elsa said with rant and played nervously with her hair." Faroe Islands? Where are those Islands?,Kristoff asked with curiosity ."Is the northernmost kingdom that we do commerce with",I replied full of happiness because I always been good with realms in history courses. "That's right Anna",Elsa assure me and she kept talking. "Well as you know I've been missing for 6 months because I had to make a tour in all the kingdoms that we do commerce with. I needed to meet all the new kings and queens of those realms so here in Arendelle ,Anna and Kristoff were in charge."my sister said while fixing her dress." Yeah I know it was tough to be a queen for a couple of months and I would never do it again", I said sounding a bit tired. Elsa laughed and came closer to me. She looked more relaxed than before and she took a seat near me, leaving her seat at the head of the table. She hold my hand and kept narrating. " The last realm I had to visit was the kingdom of Faroe Islands so I went because my job would finally end. King Edfast was still on duty although his older son was 30 years old and he could take the throne. At the entrance of their huge palace King Edfast was waiting for me with his wife Queen Lila and his children .The older son Eric , the second one Thorian and princess Amelia."

"Thorian is your true love?",Olaf asked Elsa with his eyes glowing from happiness and enthousiasm."No Olaf,I don't think so..", Elsa said sad while looking at me unprepared for such a question ."Elsa I want every detail of this man!Keep speaking and we wont interrupt you again, promise!,I said and tided over on my chair."Ok then …here we go!"

_3 months before._

Elsa was standing in the paved entrance of the last kingdom she had to wind was cold and it blew so fast that she had to enter the palace immediately."Queen Elsa what a great honor!", King Edfast said when he saw moved towards her and bowed .Elsa bowed in turn to King Edfast who waved her to get into the entrance was big and so warm decorated with portraits and coloured with warm colours that impressed Elsa from the beginning. "King Edfast you have done a great job from what I can see",Elsa admitted to King Edfast while showing him the well-painted walls of his own castle. "Ohh Queen Elsa that's very kind of you but all those walls were decorated like this from the time my grandfather's father had lived. It's not my personal job, Your Majesty", King replied while walking towards the big royal dining room. Entering the royal dining room Elsa was offered to have a seat near King Edfast but she preferred to sat down near Queen Lila. Queen Lila was blond mature woman around 40 with big green eyes and a sweet smile. They got their seats,in a peaceful atmosphere and the dinner was ready to be served.

"Your Majesty how are the things in Arendelle?", prince Eric questioned Elsa while the appetizer was being served." Your Royal Highness things are getting better in my realm thank Odin .Our commerce is flourishing thanks to your help and our economics are getting better and better.", Elsa replied and tasted the yummy appetizer." It's delicious Your Majesty, may I know what is it?", Elsa asked while wiping her hands with her towel. "Your Majesty, it's made from our local milk. We have named it Royal cheese ,but it's not just cheese is also garnished with tomato juice and herbs from our royal garden.", princess Amelia replied to Elsa instead of her father. "Amelia..! ,King Edfast offended with his daughter interruption." Your Majesty is not a problem….", Elsa tried to calm down King Edfast and smiled at Amelia." Well Amelia that's a very interesting recipe ,would you like to show it to me sometime as long as I "ll stay in your castle?", Elsa smiled at the little brunette princess with the aquamarine eyes." Of course Your Majesty!",princess Amelia answered and kept eating.

"Your Majesty who long will you stay with us?", Queen Lila questioned Elsa as the main course was being served. Servants placed the plates in front of each royal member and left the room as quiet as they enter in." Your Majesty I intend to stay around a month and then go back to Arendelle . It's been a half year that I haven't seen my family.", Elsa replied politely." Your Majesty saying your family ,do you mean princess Anna?", the youngest prince asked Elsa. Elsa felt offended somehow and she looked up straight in the eyes of the younger prince. She felt anger but she tried to conceal him. Prince Thorian was staring her with his aquamarine eyes. " Your Highness, yes that is what I mean", Elsa replied coldly and wiped her mouth with her ecru towel .Prince Thorian rolled his eyes without being noticed by Elsa .King and Queen glanced angrily their son who seemed to don't like the Queen Elsa." I'm sorry my Queen if I offended you", Thorian said clenching his looked him impressed by his patience and his ability to control his obvious anger. "Thank you my prince for you're apology", Elsa made him the nod that she didn't mind.

The dessert was served and they kept talking about royal stuff for almost 2 hours. King Edfast and Prince Eric excused Elsa and left the table. In turn Queen Elsa excused the rest royal family and directed towards her royal room to get some rest. "It was an exhausting day ",she was thinking as she was walking through the corridors of the palace. Outside the weather was bad. The wind was blowing so fast that you could see trees and plants being uprooted from the ground. Thunders , lightnings and rain everywhere. She stopped to admire the anger of the nature from the large window. She studded her elbows on the marble of the window and stood there watching the fury of the rain. Suddenly a thunder near the castle made her jump out of her fear. She fend off the window and kept the way to her room."I would do everything to have Anna here with me right now", she thought while entering her room. The wood of the bed was from fir and the blankets were at the colour of light blue. As for the pillows they were soft and blue like the sky and near the bed there was a closet full of dresses of each and every colour. The bathroom was coloured white and in each wall were drawn hundreds of snowflakes. "Fantastic ", she thought while touching the fresh painted walls. With one jump she reached the bed and she hugged soflty the cold pillows. She covered with the warm and soft blankets of her bed and closed her eyes. She smiled with happiness to herself and looked towards the sash. Outside the weather was getting worst but she didn't care. "The cold never bothered me anyway …",she sang with her voice trembling from excitement.

She closed her eyes and ypnos came and took her. She woke up feeling relaxed .She stretched her arms and directed to the terrace of her room. The weather was hot and shiny. Birds twittered and flowers were glowing." Better than before..but I would like a little snow…", she burbled and looked down to the royal garden from where she heard voices. She looked carefully and finally saw King Edfast training his older son at swordsman."Left!", "Right!", King was yelling to his son who tried to defend himself. Suddenly Queen Lila and her second son Thorian walked close to the King ,greeting her with joy." Good Afternoon Your Majesty!", Elsa said loudly." You too my Queen!" , Queen Lila responded smiling.

"Your Majesty would like to join us to our walk ?", Thorian asked Elsa politely while the wind was winnowing his black hair ."Oh it would be great !", she answered as convicing as she could. She entered her room thoughtful and with no excitement at didn't want to didn't want to see his face again . But she had to. She wore slowly her royal dress she fixed nicely her hair and put her purple cape. Before leaving her room she wore her black barettes and observed herself at the mirror." Conceal, don't feel don't let it show..",she said to herself and tried to smile.

_**Elsa obviously doesn't feel pretty well because of Thorian's existence but love is a strange thing ha?Let me know what you believe in the reviews below.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Mary**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello there!I hope you like my story i hadn't written a new chapter for a whole week so this chapter is small because it was made in just two days!Hope you like it!_**

Elsa descended the stairs with slow and steady step. As she was walking she was looking around the servants passing by her with quick step filled with dishes with delicious food. She smelled with pleasure the fresh-cooked meals and reached the big garden door. She stood still and took a deep breath. She pushed calmly with her right hand the wooden door and it opened slowly. In front of her the huge garden was spread , full of a variety of flowers and big plants covering the walls on the right and left of the castle. Prince Thorian and Queen Lila were strolling nearby the white roses of the garden , near where the entrance was and where Elsa was standing on.

"Your Majesty ,you're here", prince Thorian said awkwardly surprised by the Elsa's appearance.

"Of course my Prince ,why I wouldn't be?", Elsa replied trying to smile politely as convincingly as she could.

"Elsa come to join us", Queen Lila said while staring at Elsa ." We had an interesting conversation that I would like you to take part ",she continued speaking while coming closer to Elsa.

Elsa tried to fix awkwardly her blue dress but she couldn't avoid Queen's eyes. Wind was blowing faster than before and clouds were gathering in the sky.

"We should better get in it's going to rain", Elsa said while looking puzzled the dark sky.

"You're right Elsa let's get in", King Edfast replied at the edge of the garden while cleaning his sword.

Elsa smiled at him kindly but her eyes caught Prince Thorian staring at her."What's wrong with him?" , she thought while trying to avoid his strange look. Queen Lila took her hand and show her the way towards the dining room. They got in while the rain outside was getting stronger. Elsa tried to fix her hair that had been spoiled from the wind,when she heard a big scream coming from upstairs.

"It's Amelia!",Thorian shouted and ran rapidly upstairs. Queen Lila followed him as King Edfast was turning out his sword. Elsa followed them upstairs with her breath cut. They passed by all the rooms and when they reached her bedroom they saw Eric sat down holding his head.

"Eric what did happen?", King Edfast shook his son by the shoulders.

"She's gone…"…Eric whispered socked.

"What do you mean she's gone?",Thorian yelled at him extremely angry.

Elsa felt terrified by Thorian's reaction and he looked him with fear. He stared at her still angry as before with his eyes glowing from anger that made Elsa leaned her head down.

"I was walking in the corridors of the castle soon after I had ended with my swordsman practice. I heard her scream but when I reached her bedroom the only thing I saw was her being disappeared from the window like something had grabbed her and was trying to pull her out of the window…",Eric said while looking sadly at his mother's side.

"We can try to detect her….we will look for her everywhere in the castle.", Elsa tried to relax them by giving a solution to their problem.

"Don't get involved in our matters!",Thorian shouted staring angrily at Elsa.

"Thorian you should better shut your mouth !, King Edfast yelled at his son. "I'm truly sorry Your Majesty …",King Edfast tried to apologize looking at Elsa with eyes full of sadness.

"No you don't have to apologize ,it's ok…",Elsa calmed down the King and stared angrily the young Prince.

"I believe that Elsa's right..", Eric said while crossing his hands.

"Ok let's go and find her…but where we will look for her?", King Edfast asked his son who looked thoughtful.

"My King ,you and Queen Lila will look for her in the left side of the castle , Eric will try to detect her in the right side , Thorian in the back yard and me in the front yard and as far as I can reach..", Elsa replied instead of Eric and nodded to The King.

"Alright then let's go!",Eric said and they started moving each one towards their own way.

The sun was setting and out of the castle the wind was blowing with fury like never before. Elsa moved towards the front yard where the entrance of the castle was. Around five or six guards were standing still while holding their swords into their chest ready to defend castle's safety. They looked at her side for a second as she was walking nervously back and forth of where they stood.

"Your Majesty how we can I help you?", a tall brunette guard asked with politeness Queen Elsa.

Elsa tried to calmed down and approached the quard . " Princess Amelia been missing and we try to find her. I would be very happy if you could have your eyes open all of you,in case you see something strange happening. It's very important for us to find her.", Elsa said and walked away feeling terrible stressed. She walked steady straight in the bridge of the castle .The bridge seemed dark and creepy. She looked behind her and saw the lights of the castle, particularly from it's entrance. Elsa had fended of about 30 meters but she had to keep looking for the little princess .The wind was getting colder, something that made Elsa feel better. She walked on the top of the bridge looking terrified the black colour of the calm water under her feet. Suddenly a noise was heard ,that make her wake up and feel more fear than before. "Conceal , don't feel, don't let it show…",she whispered with her voice trembling. She made a few more steps ahead when she heard a second noise coming from the shrub nearby. She approach the shrub with her hands ready to unleash ice and cold. She could hear her steady breath and her steps on the old wood of the bridge. The shrub was straight ahead in a distance of a couple meters and Elsa was getting closer to him. She reached the end of the bridge and stood still. The shrub was on her feet. She leaned over and put her hand near to him. She stoped."What if….?",she thought but continued her movement. She could feel the texture of the leaves and their cold temperature.

"Elsa watch out!" , a male voice was heard behind her .

Elsa turned her head back and it was too late for her to react. A sword knocked her down within seconds. The last thing she saw was Thorian fighting above her head.

She woke up feeling dizzy. She hold her head while trying to open her eyes properly. She looked around noticing that she was in a forest and it was morning." Where am I ?",she asked herself confused. She leaned her head back thoughtful but she felt like resting in something durum. She tried to see from the corner of her eye and terrified she realized that she was resting in someone's chest .She jumped up and saw Thorian looking at her with his eyes goggled from surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?", Elsa shouted at him feeling a bit disgraced.

"I SAVED YOUR LIFE!", Thorian stood up and yelled at her.

"Saved my life by what? By making me sleep in your chest!?",Elsa approached him while shaking her finger to him.

"You truly don't remember anything ?", he lowered the tone of his voice and stared her in the eyes.

"What should I remember ?",Elsa stared him in the eyes trying to understand what he was meaning.

"Ok…I see…", Thorian said smiling a bit. "Sit down and let me explain you …",he nodded at her while sitting in a rock nearby." I had ended up searching the back yard and I came to find you in the front yard. I saw the guards and I asked them were you've been and they showed me the bribge. My legs started trembling because I knew you shouldn't go there. I started running towards you but then I saw this man with the black hood behind you trying to kill you and I had no choice but to shout. He knocked you down and I fight with him but he did a kind of signal and more men like him came where we were. I whistled to my horse and I immediately grab you on my shoulders. I jumped into my horse and we started running into the forest. Although they kept following us so I had to keep running all night. The early morning I stopped here and I kept you in my shoulders to sleep because I wouldn't think you would mind perhaps because you were unconscious. But now I get it….",he said and looked her straight in the eyes.

Elsa felt something strange. His look was so deep and so couldn't help but smile at his sight.

"Why do you smile?",he asked Elsa confused by her reaction.

"Nothing just…",she said thoughtful. She raised her head up and stared him in the eyes. He's aquamarine big eyes. "Is just I believe I had misjudge you..", Elsa replied and stood up from the ground where she was sitting.

"Everyone does.", Thorian replied while smiling at her nervously.

"You're a good man prince Thorian",Elsa tried to smile at him honestly this time.

"You too My Queen",Thorian reciprocated the compliment.

"What? A good prince?", Elsa laughed at his mistake and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No ,I mean a good Queen", he replied politely while smiling at her.

They both packed their things and ride Thorian 's horse.

"Where we will go now?",Elsa asked thoughtful and anxious the same time.

"There is a village nearby. We will eat something there and then we will start our journey back to the castle. How does it sound?", he asked while looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Sounds great.", Elsa replied with confidence like never before.

"Ok then hold tight!", Thorian shouted and hit the guins of the horse,which started running with fury.

Elsa grabbed him from the waistline and they started running like the wind towards the village .But they didn't know what the future hold for them.

**_Tell me your thoughts below._**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa and Thorian reached the nearest village after a couple of hours. Elsa got off the horse and cleaned up her dress which was full of dust while Thorian was trying to hold still the horse which seemed to be a bit uncontrolled.

"What's wrong with the horse?", Elsa asked with interest while approaching the wild horse.

"Every time, I came here something's wrong with her that I can't explain", Thorian replied while trying to control his horse from the guins.

"Her? It's a girl?", Elsa asked while smiling to the beautiful creature in front of her. She slowly approached it and caressed it carefully in the neck.

"She likes you", Thorian spoke finally after a couple of minutes of silence. The horse had completely relaxed and was trying to find some grass to eat.

"Her name is Winter.",Thorian said soon after he started caressing his horse in the back.

"Winter? How did you choose that name?", Elsa asked while approaching him with steady and slow step.

Thorian stopped caressing his horse and looked at Elsa's side. He stared her in the eyes and then laughed a bit. He turned his look to his horse and continued his work while saying" When I first brought her I was thrilled by her white colour so I called her winter. Besides Winter is a wonderful time of the year. It makes me think that everything will change…",the last one was said a bit whispered like something was puzzling him.

"Ohh..ok then", Elsa replied with seriousness but inside her she was feeling sorry and puzzled.

"Well tell me about you.",Thorian said while trussing Winter in a poll nearby. He approached Elsa and nodded at her.

"What do you mean to tell you about me?", Elsa stepped back feeling like limits had exceeded.

"I mean tell me your own story", Thorian replied.

"And why do you think I will open up to you?", Elsa asked him feeling her blood rising her head.

"I believe that you own me to.", Thorian replied smiling a bit.

"I own you? Why so?", Elsa lowered her tone of voice trying to conceal her anger.

"Well I talked you about me and I believe it's your turn now.", he replied crossing his hands.

"Well you believe wrong", she said and fended off him with quick steps.

"Hey where you're going? What you're so afraid to tell me?", he started laughing nervously. She watched her fending off and he realized that she wouldn't turn back despite his efforts. "Elsa come back!", he shouted and started running towards her. "What did I do again?,he was thinking while he was running to her side.

Elsa turn back and saw him coming towards her. She raised her hands and tried to push him away by saying." I'm trying to protect you!"

Thorian stopped surprised. "From what?", he asked her confused. He tried to come closer to her but she shouted preventing him from making another step.

"From me! You don't know who I truly am!", she shouted with her voice trembling.

"Yes and I want to know you better! Just give me the chance!", he shouted more confused than before.

"Just go! Leave me alone.", she said and a tear ran down her cheek.

"No I don't! Just tell , what is going on?" he said loudly while approaching her.

"Please go!I don't want hurt you!", she said while looking at her hands that were starting unleashing ice and cold. "What's going on with me?", she wishpered to herself terrified. "Why am I so afraid?, she thought ."I thought I had conceal my fear and I was ok ",she rethought and started crying silently. Although before she react Thorian grabbed her in his shoulders and hugged her tight.

"It's ok , I 'm here don't you worry .",he said calmy while caressing Elsa's hair.

Elsa couldn't help it but cry. She was never emotional with anyone ,only with her sister and she couldn't get it why she let herself cry on the chest of this man.

Thorian ,hold her head and rised it up. He looked her straight in her wet ,red eyes and smiled.

"Don't you ever try to get away from me again . I'm here for you. "he said and closed her in his arms.

Elsa hold him tight without know why. She just felt safety in his shoulders. They stayed there for a couple of minutes each one lost in his thoughts.

The clock of the village struck 2 pm. They fended off each other and walked to the village. Villagers were greeting the young prince and looking strangely the girl next to him who seemed to be royal too.

"Let's get in", she nodded to Elsa and get in a small bakery. They sat down in a table near the window and ordered what Prince was usually taking when he was coming there.

"Well how often do you come here?, Elsa asked him while playing with her fingertips.

"Once a year just to see how thing's going",he said and drunk from his cup of water.

"Well, can I ask you something?, Elsa asked and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Of course", he smiled and took her hand.

"First of all…."she said slowly looking him confused." Why you knew I shouldn't be in that bridge ?".

Thorian took a deep breath and said looking at her with seriousness." I told you that we must be honest between us didn't I?"

"Yes you did "Elsa replied looking at him feeling a bit confused.

"Well Elsa this bridge is curst. We never cross it and we always go from around. Is just a desert bridge that nobody cross ..",he said leaning his head down.

"But why? And why the guards didn't prevent me from going there?", she asked while their food was served.

"Because it's family issue and nobody else know about it.", Thorian said while fixing his cutlery.

"But why, Thorian? Shouldn't everyone know about it?", Elsa asked him with interest.

"It's not that simple.",Thorian tried to apologize.

"Explain to me then.", Elsa insisted.

"Elsa in that bridge…",Thorian tried to explain but words couldn't come out so easily. "In that bridge my brother died.", he finally said and eat a bit of his pie.

Elsa was in sock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Thorian I'm truly sorry , I didn't mean to make you feel bad..", Elsa tried to apologize.

"No it's ok", he said and kissed her hand. "I was 5 when it happened and Eric wasn't born yet. Eider was 11 and he was playing in the bridge with his wooden sword that dad had brought him. Me and Eric were standing and observing him impressed from how he was handling his sword. Suddenly we heard a loud noise like a smash. And then…in front of my eyes the bridge collapsed and he was gone….", Thorian replied and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm truly sorry..", Elsa replied and caressed him in the cheek.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm 27 and past is in the past.", he said and bitted some more of his pie. "What else did you want to ask me?", he continued calmly as before.

"Ok secondly, who was that man who tried to kill me?, Elsa asked while looking out of the window observing the people who were passing by.

"I don't know him and if I knew him I wouldn't recognize him with this hood he was wearing.", Thorian replied.

"Well that's can't be! He appears from nowhere and tries to kill me! Has it happened before such an incident , in your castle?", Elsa tried to understand but Thorian stayed silent.

After a couple of minutes of complete silence , a man got in wearing a black hood that left only his eyes exposed. Thorian nodded at Elsa that it was time for them to leave. As they were leaving Elsa looked from her corner of her eye the strange who seemed to stare at them with curiosity. They got out of the bakery stepping rapidly towards Thorian's horse.

"What's going on?", Elsa asked him with fear.

"What I had suspected", he replied ,as he was helping her ascended Winter.

"What did you suspected?", Elsa yelled at him this time. She couldn't understand why they had to hide.

"Please I will explain you everything when we reach the then you will do exactly what I'll told you , Ok?, he replied, staring at her with his eyes full of fear and anger.

"Ok as you wish", Elsa replied and hold him from his waistline.

They started running into the forest. Elsa rested her head on his back and looked the trees they were passing by with fury. She could only see a shadow of them. She felt lost. She wanted to go home for some strange reason that she couldn't explain. Suddenly the horse stopped and Elsa raised her head up to see what was going on. In front of them they were standing 5 men like those of the previous night.

"Run…",Thorian whispered to Elsa.

"No…", Elsa answered.

"Elsa…Go now…",he insisted.

"But..", Elsa tried to change his mind.

"There's no but..run..", he said her more loudly .

Elsa took a deep breath and jumped quickly from the horse. She started running into the forest. She could hear Thorian shouting at her to run more. Suddenly she stopped."Don't conceal,feel!",she shouted to herself and turned back. She had been followed by two of them. She unleashed her magic and started throwing ice and cold air everywhere. She succeeded to knock them down and started running towards Thorian . She went and hide behind a tree. She could clearly see him fighting with the 3 that had left behind.

"Thorian !", Elsa shouted at him.

Thorian turned his look while fighting and looked her angrily.

"I told you to run!What can't you understand!?",he yelled at her angily while trying to avoid an enemy's sword.

"I have to show you!",she shouted while entering battle's field.

"Are you trying to kill yourself ?",he yelled while trying to defend her.

"Just watch..", she responded calmly.

Within minutes a huge snowstorm was released from her hands going towards the three men. She immediately unleashed her magic and and a thin layer of ice had covered the area where they stood up. The three got blind from the snowstorm and slipped on the ice that got them knocked out. Elsa breathed with relief and turned her head back smiling to Thorian who seemed thrilled.

"That's you were afraid to tell me?", he asked while approaching her.

Elsa nodded at him and leaned her head down. Thorian approached ,and raised her head up. He looked her in the eyes and smiled from happiness.

"You're wonderful.", he replied while caressing her face.

"You too", Elsa responded with her eyes glowing .

Thorian came closer and hugged her. He approached his lips near to hers and Elsa succumbed to his charm. They started kissing slowly. Elsa's first kiss seemed impossible. "That's not true ",she thought entrained by the passion of the moment. Thorian hugged her tighter that before and Elsa felt unique. Thorian lied down near a big tree with Elsa in his arms while kissing her. He doffed his shirt slowly but Elsa stopped kissing him.

"I can't do that..", she said and fended off feeling ashamed.

"Do you think I will abandon you after this?", he asked and grabbed her from her shoulder.

"Yeah that's always happening from what I know", she replied angrily.

"Not with me" he said serious.

"Why so?", she asked looking him suspicious.

"Cause I truly love you and I won't let you down.", he answered smiling .

Elsa smiled and kiss him in the cheek. Thorian grabbed the chance and kissed her in the lips. She couldn't resist because she was feeling something near this guy. An emotion she had never felt before. They lied down in the shadow of the tree where their love was born. "Elsa's first time must be special ", Thorian thought. Nobody knew that 9 months after a baby would come. It was their moment, a wonderful moment they both were living.

Love can Thaw everything…

_**What do you think?I think Elsa has found a wonderful person,who truly loves her but she hasn't seen yet the beauty of him.**_

_**Reviews below(give me ideas)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my readers!I know I've been missing a couple of days from writing a new chapter but it's kind difficult to me to use common phrases that you use in America or England or i don't know anywhere else ,for you who spare your free time for reading this thank you!Hope you enjoy it!**_

It was early morning when they woke up. Elsa's ice had preserved quite good the bodies of the enemies she had fight with the previous night. Elsa woke up first. She looked around noticing the glowing flowers and the old trees that the wind was moving their leaves slowly back and forth. She smiled thinking that this spectacle was something you couldn't see every day in your life. She felt integrated somehow.

But then her face get darken. She immediately turned her look back where Thorian was still sleeping. His white skin was shining under the sun. His muscles were big and strong and his black hair was strolled spilled into his calm face. He seemed so calm and beautiful while sleeping. Elsa remembered the last night's events while she was turning her head in his normal position. He was so caring and kind with her. She wanted to "see" that this man was true and he truly loved her but something was preventing her to do it. Maybe she was suspicious , perhaps she was suspicious for everything in her life but she always trusted her instinct. She stood up and looked once more the sleeping prince. She smiled and approached him as carefully as possible. She kissed him in the cheek and turned back to leave.

"Where're you going? ", he asked with his voice deep from the sleep while grabbing her hand.

Elsa felt scared by his unexpectedly movement but responded rapidly without losing her temper.

"I had no intentions going anywhere but as you mentioned it we should better go.", she responded pulling her hand from his own.

Thorian stayed lied down feeling confused by her sudden reaction and her willingness to leave. He couldn't get it why she was behaving so strange.

"It's everything ok?", he asked her with curiosity while ascending from the ground where he was sleeping.

"Everything it's ok", she replied serious with a bit anger. She turned her look to his side ready to say something but eventually stopped. Her eyes goggled and a smile created in her face." Except the fact that you are naked", she finally said while turning her gaze elsewhere.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry.", he replied feeling ashamed a bit. He took his clothes which were hidden in the back of a big rock and started wearing his shirt.

Elsa packed their things in Winter's back and climbed her. She observed him wearing his clothes and approaching with quick steps. He climbed his horse and hit the bridles of it.

"Your Mother must be really upset .You are missing almost two days and so your sister. Also they must be feeling really awful because I miss too. Oh Odin what a mess!", Elsa said loudly at Thorian while holding him tight from his waist.

"I know and I feel awful too. Especially for my sister.", he replied loudly , while beating faster his horse bridles.

The horse started running faster in the forest with more fury and his breath cut. You could see the flexibility she had, moving easily between the trees, jumping with beauty the rocks and the grounded roots of the big and elderly trees. You could smell with pleasure the flourishing roses and the dry ground below your feet and admire the shiny sky. At the end of the woodland you could hardly but eventually see the first marks that squealed that the castle was near.

It was almost afternoon when they saw clearly the castle in their straight. Despite that Thorian stopped the horse at the edge of the woodland causing Elsa to wake up.

"What did happen? Are we close?", Elsa asked while trying to open her eyes.

"You can have a look", Thorian replied while smiling at the view of his castle.

Elsa looked up to see the castle in a distance about 500 meters straight of where they were.

"Before we go there's something I want to know …",Thorian said while looking thoughtful at her side.

"Tell me what is it", Elsa looked him with curiosity.

"Things have changed between us so I want to know if you want this to be known to my parents too. I am planning many things for us and I don't know if you feel the same as I do..", Thorian replied seeming serious enough for no jokes.

"Well I don't know what to say .The only sure is that I love you too but I don't want to announce it so soon to your parents. I feel scared and ashamed. I believe we should wait a little more..", Elsa said while playing awkwardly with her hair.

"Ok as you wish..", he replied hardly breathing and kept their way towards the castle.

As they were approaching the palace, both of them were staying in silence. None of them would speak and it was clear. Elsa tried to catch from the corner of her eye Thorian's look but she had no luck. Thorian seemed lost in his thoughts with his face cold as the ice and his glance empty.

"Thorian…?",Elsa asked while approaching him as closer as she could.

"What?", he asked her angrily while no taking his look from the way.

"What do you mean what? Are you okay?", Elsa asked again while staring at him.

"I'm very fine",he replied coldly.

"Ok then", Elsa replied while crossing her hands.

"Queen Elsa ,Thorian Oh my!",Queen Lila shouted by happiness while running wth fury towards her son.

Thorian jumped from his horse and run towards his mum. Queen Lila started crying from happiness in the arms of his son while Elsa was smiling from this spectacle descending Winter's back.

"Elsa!", King Edfast shouted while approaching her with his arms open.

"My king!", Elsa laughed and hugged the tall King with the black beard.

"I thought we had lost you forever…", Eric said smiling appearing behind his father.

"Oh Eric no…",Elsa replied and hugged the older prince.

All together got into the palace and sat down to the big dining room. It was already afternoon and they almost loose the dinner. Servants were passing by with fury serving the dishes which were full of delicious and yummy meals. Elsa was fixing her cutlery when Queen spoke to her.

"I want to know every detail of your juicy adventure for survival!",Queen said with her eyes glowing from curiosity and interest.

Elsa glanced Thorian who seemed to understand that he had to interfere.

"Mother there's no detail. I saved her life and we had to stay in the forest for about 2 days just to survive. That's all", Thorian replied seeming a bit angry.

His mother got suspicious. She couldn't understand the refusal of her son to answer such a simple question. She crossed her hands and got closer to her son.

"Everything's ok?", she asked once more noticing the cold face of her son.

"Everything's ok Your Highness", Elsa replied smiling as convincingly as she could. "We are tired and exhausted from the journey , that's all….", she continued.

Queen Lila nodded smiling nervously and started eating her meal. She obviously didn't have much appetite because she was eating with slow and small bites her dinner.

"Well where's Amelia? Did you find her?",Thorian asked while drinking his wine.

King and Queen stopped eating and their look get darken.

"Thorian we haven't found her yet.", Eric replied instead of his parents.

"We will look for her everywhere",Thorian said loudly while staring his brother's eyes.

"Thorian we looked for her everywhere and eventually we have no idea where she might be.", Eric stared his brother while drinking from his cup.

"We will keep looking for her everywhere.I won't stop till I find her.",Thorian yelled hitting his hand on the table.

"And what you plan to do ?",Eric stood up looking at his brother ready to explode.

"Tomorrow we will go to detect her. We look her everywhere if it needs to.",Thorian replied while looking at his parents side.

"Ok then deal", Eric replied while sitting down on his chair.

"My Queen with all those happening I believe that I should stay here less than a month than two, I have first told you.", Elsa said with seriousness while fixing awkwardly her cup of wine.

"Oh that's terrible! We were awful I know but we wish we didn't offend you..", King Edfast replied seeming truly sad with those news.

"No is no that!", Elsa started apologizing while smiling to the King. "Is just I want you to feel more relaxed and focused on your daughter. With me disturbing you all the time is impossible. So I should better leave.", she ended eating some of her meal that she had not touched all this time.

"Oh Your Majesty you're not disturbing us but as you wish ,we can't make you stay can we?", Eric said while giving the bread to his father.

"No I'm afraid not…",Elsa almost whispered with sadness.

They all kept eating and discussing those have happened the past two days. Servants took the plates and the royal family left the hall. Elsa ascended the stairs with slow step. She had this poker face with her big blue eyes full of pain and disappointment. She was feeling sorry that she had to be there , disturbing all those people that were actually leaving with the restlessness of where their daughter is. Her legs were swallowing and she couldn't help it but yawned, tired from this exhausting day. She reached her chamber and pushed the door gently. She entered her glamorous bedchamber and lied down breathing with relief. She mulled over about the things had transpired. All those incidents ,in just 2 days. Thrilling! She got up to close and lash her bedroom door but suspiciously the door was already closed. Her head numbed from the fear .She turned carefully her head back to see if no one was standing behind her. There was no one .Elsa relaxed and breathed with relief. She wore her night dress and approached the balcony. She twisted the doorknob of the glass door and stepped towards the edge of terrace. She smelled the cold air which was mixture up with flower perfumes and felt the cold breeze. The lights were turned on in the immense garden of the palace. Guards were standing in each corner of it with their swords once more placed in their chest. Elsa smiled at this sight, feeling eventually safe.

"Elsa…?", a girly voice sounded from the depth of the room .

Elsa felt once more her head getting numbed. Her hands started trembling but deep inside she knew she had to stay calm and control her turned back and tried to see who was standing at the depth of her room. It was too dark although. She had to get in and approach the voice.

"Who is it?", she asked grumbling somehow from her disturbance.

"Elsa please help me…",the voice was getting closer.

"Tell me your name", Elsa insisted while coming closer to french door.

"Elsa it's me ..",the girly voice was sounding clearly now.

Elsa under the moon light could see the girl's figure. "That's impossible!", she mulled over. Despite, she had no qualms that in front of her Amelia was standing she couldn't believe it.

"Amelia is that you?", Elsa asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Yes it's me", Amelia started crying.

The young girl seemed terrified. Her clothes were half tattered and her blond hair were messed full of dust. Her hands and legs were scratched and her blue eyes were red and wet from the tears that were rolling on her cheeks.

"Oh Amelia..", Elsa whispered and hugged the young princess. Amelia wrapped Elsa from the shoulders and released the tears from her eyes. They stood there until Elsa fended off nodding the young princess to get in the room. Amelia sat on Elsa's bed while Elsa was trying to soak a towel for clean princess injuries.

"So tell me everything ,until the time you appeared right here in my room.", Elsa said while taking care princess legs.

"Not here, somewhere safer", Amelia replied with her voice still trembling.

"Why not here?", Elsa asked looking puzzled the little princess.

"They are watching us", Amelia replied staring Elsa with her eyes goggled from fear.

"Who?", Elsa asked with seriousness not taking jokes. The things were getting serious.

Before Amelia manage to reply a loud noise was heard from the garden. After voices and screamings and then a complete silence.

"Stay here….", Elsa replied calmly with her look towards the window. She didn't fear but she could feel her body being taut. She stepped towards the French door and stopped. She raised her head carefully and the spectacle socked her. She immediately got in and wrapped Amelia from the shoulders.

"Hide in my closet and be sure you're invisible.", Elsa stared the little terrified princess.

"Ok…", Amelia mumbled with her voice trembling and ran towards the big wooden closet near the bathroom.

Elsa wore her clothes and got out the room. She was feeling furious and unrepentant for what would happened.

"Enough!", she thought while stepping towards the garden.

_**(Please i want reviews,it's gonna give me more courage to keep up this fanfiction)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**New chapter guys!Hope you enjoy it!(even though isn't so happy...but i still hope)**_

Elsa ran down the stairs and passed by the dining room. A servant had woken up from the noise and disturbance and was leaving her chamber to go and see what was going on. While stepping towards the main corridor of the palace holding her candle trying light up the place Elsa appeared from the corner of the corridor having this really scary poker face she used to have when she was furious.

"Your Majesty, you scared me!", the old woman said while jumping back from fear. She leaned her head down while Elsa was approaching her with slow and silent step.

"Don't worry it's ok", Elsa whispered looking around her suspiciously. "Just go back to your room", Elsa said and fended off the old lady leaving her stood there.

"Your Majesty where are you going?", the servant looked Elsa puzzled under the light of the candle.

"I wanna take some fresh air, that's all. Go back to your room", Elsa glanced the servant trying to calmed her down.

The servant seemed confused and went to leave still looking strangely at Elsa. Hopefully ,Elsa saw her leaving and breathed with relief. After that she went to leave towards the door which was leading in the garden but then the female voice of the servant resounded into the silence of the room.

"But I can't leave you alone", the voice was approaching near where Elsa was standing .Elsa clenched her fists and bite her tongue. She turned back to face the old lady who seemed not to giving up so easily.

"Yes you can", Elsa said smiling awkwardly. "Now go back to your room", she said and nodded with her eyes goggled, showing with her hand the way to the servant chambers.

"But that would be incorrect not to accompany you….",the servant insisted.

Elsa felt her patience evaporating. She had made huge efforts to stay clam but that was the overflowing of the glass.

"This was an order!", she yelled as quietly as she could with her eyes goggling from intensity and anger.

The old women felt ashamed and fended off quickly whining silently as disappearing in the corner where they had first met. Elsa sighed and crossed her hands. "Why do they make me be the bad guy?", she mulled over while walking towards the entrance of the garden.

The torches of the garden were off and there was a complete silence. Elsa stepped closer to the door which separated her from the garden. Before doing anything she took a deep breath and made sure that she wasn't being followed. After that she pushed the door which opened, displaying to a spectacle that no one had ever seen in this palace. Elsa felt her head numbing and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her legs were swelling and her hands were sweating and trembling. Although she had no qualms that this was a real spectacle it was so socking that her brain couldn't accept it.

She approached closer. She could smell the blood everywhere in the garden. Corpses were lying down, all the guards of the garden. She leaned down unspoken and touched the ground feeling the warm blood. She was in sock. She looked straight into the lifeless eyes of the nearest guard who had given his life for defending their life. The royal's family life.

"Do you feel sad?", a male voice sounded from behind making Elsa woke up. She looked her bloody hands and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I asked you something! Do you feel SAD?", the man yelled at her stepping nervously back and forth.

Elsa breathed but the air wasn't enough. She felt suffocating and tried desperate to find some more air. But she couldn't. She only whispered "Yess….".

"I am sorry I can't hear you…what did you say?", the man was playing games with her feeling somehow the winner of this battle between them.

Elsa into her illusions , could find something common to this voice. She stood up stumbling but succeed to hold on her feet.

"Where do you think you're going?", the ironic voice of the man sounded closer to her now.

"Home", Elsa whispered giving the idea that she was still lost in her thoughts but inside her she was more awaken than ever trying to detect every single evidence that could prove that she knew him really well.

"Oh , really? Did you miss home?", the man kept playing with words ,believing that he had the full control of her.

"Yes I did", Elsa kept playing her role really convincingly.

"But Elsa …. you're a monster. You have no feelings.", the man whispered into her ear, letting the words come out slowly and excruciating.

Elsa goggled her eyes staring the ground while breathing quickly. She felt losing the ground under her feet. She felt like her blood was rising to her head and she couldn't help herself relax and calmed down. She was uncontrollable and for her being in such a situation was really dangerous.

"Hans!", she yelled and turned back unleashing ice magic from her hands towards the enemy.

Hans coaxed to avoid the harmful blows. Elsa stood there with her hands placed upon her chest ready to unleash more ice if she had to. Meanwhile Hans was cleaning his clothes from the shivers of the ice, looking at Elsa smiling sarcastically.

"Hans what are doing here? I thought you were in prison.", Elsa asked, puzzled but still furious like before.

"Actually is Eragon , no Hans", Hans replied ignoring the question Elsa had made.

"What?", Elsa asked him confused with her look getting darken. One thing she couldn't stand and that was him joking and playing games with her.

"Honey you weren't informed? Oh such a pity…",Hans/Eragon replied to Elsa trying to make his face look sad.

"What do I don't know?", Elsa yelled at him freezing the ground above her.

"Sweetheart I'm dead", Hans replied moving his hands up and down to give more emphasis to his words.

"Excuse me?", Elsa looked him suspiciously while crossing her hands.

"Actually people believe I'm dead, but I'm not.", he mumbled and looked at Elsa.

"What do you mean? Speak clearly!", Elsa yelled thinking she had enough.

"I was in prison the past two years but I thought to create my death .Although I faced some difficulties I succeed what I had planned and here I am.", Hans narrated to Elsa while walking nervously back and forth.

Elsa raised her head proudly and sighed silently. Despite the reality in front of her she couldn't believe the story Hans had told her. Something was missing..

"And who died in your place?", Elsa asked and looked him disgusted.

"My nephew Eragon.", a female voice heard behind the roses of the garden.

Elsa looked carefully and realized that Queen Lila was hiding behind the flowers. She put her hands on her mouth and an eye rolled down her cheek. Hot tear like the pain she was feeling because she knew what would happened.

"Oh my Queen you shouldn't be here…",Hans said approaching the Queen.

"How dare you?", Elsa cut his way towards the Queen staring at him angrily. She wouldn't let him pass whatever he would try to do.

"Elsa step aside…",Hans mumbled ,staring at Queen's eyes.

"Now I won't", Elsa insisted pushing him away with her hand ready to release cold and ice.

"Ok then …", Hans replied and pulled out his sword. Elsa was prepared to sacrifice but then something happened. Queen Lila pushed away Elsa who fell down.

"NOOOOOO!", Elsa screamed but it was too late. The sword had found his target into the heart of the poor Queen. Her desperate scream was heard in every corner of the garden and her scared goggled eyes seemed lifeless now. Elsa's face had become red from the intensity. From her beautiful eyes thousands of hot tears were rolling and her hands were trembling. Her throat was burning and pained so much. Such a horrible pain . Hans was standing there breathing quickly from his own intensity.

"Honey I have to leave but before I do that ,I want to give you a present", Hans said while approaching Elsa with steady step. Elsa stared him speechless with her eyes empty. And then Hans pinned the sword into her leg. Elsa's second scream made Thorian and Eric woke up. Elsa watched her bleeding leg and bursted into tears. She let herself cry as much as she could, hiding her head into her arms.

"Elsa!, Thorian and Eric shouted from the entrance of the garden.

Elsa could hear the rapid steps but didn't raise her head. She didn't want to face them and see their look. When she heard their steps stopping near to her she understand that, that was the moment she was afraid most. The moment they would see their mother dead.

"Mother..", Eric whispered and kneeled close to his mum.

Elsa raised her hand and saw the most sad spectacle she had ever seen. Eric was kneeled down holding his mother's hand and Thorian standing still above them , was staring the women that had given birth to him lying down ,on the ground. Although her efforts she could feel her eyelids closing slowly. She could hear Thorian yelling at her but couldn't see much. Just a shadow.

"We have to take her to the healer she's loosing so much blood.", Eric said holding Elsa's head.

Thorian was yelling at Elsa to stay with him with his eyes full of tears without giving any response to Eric.

"Thorian she'll die if we don't carry her inside!", Eric yelled at his brother with his eyes goggled .

Thorian glanced his brother with his eyes full of fear and eventually helped him carry Elsa inside. After a couple of seconds Thorian cut a piece of cloth from his shirt and strapped it on Elsa's leg. Eric yelled the healer who came with fury from his chamber and took the injured Queen to the healing room. As the healer was fending off Thorian and Eric were standing there speechless with their breath cut.

"We have to go and take mum..", Thorian said first and looked thoughtful his brother who seemed out of his depth.

Eric nodded sighing and went to go back when he heard a female voice.

"Eric ,Thorian..?", Amelia asked while standing at the egde of the staircase.

Both brothers turned their heads back surprised. They couldn't believe on what they were watching.

"Amelia is that you?", Eric asked silently while stepping closer to the girl.

"Yes is me where is Elsa?", Amelia got closer to his brother and hugged him.

"We thought he had lost you forever, how you get here?",Thorian asked smiling at her caressing her white cheeks.

Amelia took his older brother hands and stared him in the eyes. Eric looked her confused and nodded her to speak.

"Where is Elsa? Mum and dad?", she asked looking around the place to see if they were nearby.

Thorian glanced Eric and both looked thoughtful their little sister. Amelia looked them puzzled.

"What's going on? What happened ?",Amelia asked with her voice trembling from the intensity she was strangely feeling.

"Honey mum…",Eric tried to say but words didn't come out so easily for such an incident. A tear rolled down his face and he held Amelia's hands tighter. Amelia looked him sadly and understood.

"Is what I believe ..?",Amelia whispered unable to raised her voice. Thorian ,nodded her and bite his tongue, trying to hold his own tears not to come out. Amelia kneeled down , bursting into tears without believing what had just happened. Immediately her brothers hugged her and tried to calm her down. "She's just a little girl", Thorian mulled over while caressing his sister's hair. Suddenly the healer came out, obviously thoughtful and looked the two princes holding their little sister. Despite the fact that he didn't expect that, he smiled and called out the younger prince. Thorian approached confused the healer who seemed puzzled like something was bothering him.

"Is everything ok?",Thorian asked while playing awkwardly with his fingertips.

"I'm truly sorry Your Highness for your lost but there's something I want to speak you about. And it's emergency otherwise I wouldn't bother you.", the healer replied seriously to the young prince.

"What is about?", Thorian tried to understand.

"It's about Queen Elsa.", the healer replied and sighed.

_**(Reviews guys,I know my vocabulary is poor but i'm really working on it. If you have questions ask me ,don't be shy!Thank you!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another chapter's done but i feel like this is taking too slow,so i don't know if i will be able to write often when the school starts. But ,thanks again the stable readers for dedicating their time into reading this!Thank you all!**_

"What's going on with Queen Elsa?", Thorian asked with restlessness .The healer laughed and nodded to the prince that everything was okay. Although, despite the deep injury on her leg she had also a deep wound behind her head .The wound seemed to be thawing but the healer wanted to know what had happened. The incident , that had caused it.

"My prince I also observed that our Queen despite the deep wound on her leg she had also a kind of injury at the back of her head. Isn't so deep as the injury on her leg but I thought you could help me understand its root cause.", the healer said and waited patiently for prince's response.

The young felt awkward. He looked terrified the healer signing a bit, and started mumbling.

"Well I can't remember something happening the past two days we were on the forest..", Thorian whispered as clearly as he could. Although the healer could see that his behavior wasn't normal while speaking , so he thought to ask him once more.

"Are you sure? What I'm asking you is really important and if you know something I would like you to tell me.", the healer insisted and glanced with his eyes goggled the young prince.

Thorian hesitated at first but then decided to speak to the healer. He had to eventually. He owned it to Elsa.

"Ok , I know. Well, It happened the same day we disappeared from here. Queen Elsa might have died if I weren't there because someone hit her with a blunt object in the back of her head. I didn't recognize him ,but what's worth now is that she's alive…",Thorian replied and looked anxious the healer who seemed socked.

"Oh ok but you should be more careful otherwise the next time and I hope there's no gonna be a second time you might not be so lucky", the healer said while caressing his chin thoughtful.

Thorian went to live but the healer shouted him to stop because they weren't done .Thorian turned his head back and stared the old man. He didn't have time for talk but he had to approach the healer to see what he wanted.

"One more thing , my prince. Please take your mother in and bring her to me. I assure you that I will take her of her until the funeral.", the healer said and crossed his hands looking sadly the young prince.

Thorian nodded at him and fended off. He stepped rapidly towards his siblings who stood there speechless and glanced them thoughtful.

"Amelia , Eric let's go..",he mumbled and ran out to the garden. He stepped steady until he approached his mother's body. He kneeled down and looked terrified his mother eyes. They seemed so scared and goggled from the fear she might felt until she let her last breath come out. He couldn't stand this spectacle and immediately closed his mother's eyes. He could hear his siblings steps coming closer but didn't give much attention.

"Eric come and help me please..",Thorian said softly and caught his mother head.

Eric got her from her legs while Amelia was standing next to them whining quietly. They moved alongside and finally after a couple of minutes succeed to get in the palace. Suddenly , the heard heavy footsteps from the staircase.

"It's father!, Amelia whispered terrified and nodded to her brothers. Eric glanced Thorian who was bemused. They didn't know what to do and the could hear clearly their father footsteps coming closer.

"I will deal with him!", Amelia whispered and nodded them with her hand raised to leave.

Thanks Odin they succeed to disappear before their father reach the edge of the stairs. King Edfast had woken up from the disturbance and was trying to open up his eyes until he saw his lost daughter standing in the corner of the corridor which was leading to the garden. Surprised from what he was looking at, he goggled his eyes and approached hesitating.

"Amelia is that you?", King Edfast mumbled socked and tried to touch the girl.

"Yeah daddy!",Amelia said loudly and hugged her father while crying.

"Oh Amelia it's ok sweetheart.." , the king replied thinking of what his little girl might have passed. He was caressing her hair with softly moves when his eye caught the view of the garden. He goggled his eyes and fended off his daughter stepping towards the garden. Amelia stood where her father had left her, wiping her tears coz she knew that she had to tell him everything. She had to be strong now. She was the person that had to calm down her father and explain him how the things were.

"Amelia what did happen here? Who did this?", the King yelled and kneeled down next to his dead guards.

"Father I don't..", Amelia whispered and approached slowly his father.

"Did they hurt you? Where is your mother and your brothers? Queen Elsa? Oh Odin what a disaster!",the King mumbled and hide his head in his hands feeling embarrassed.

"Father I have to tell you something..", Amelia said with her breath cut and touch her father shoulder. The King raised his look and looked terrified his daughter. His eyes were goggled and full of anxiety. His life was changing so rapidly and he was so unprepared for such changes that he was out of his depth.

"Tell me honey.." , he mumbled and waited patiently kneeled down for his daughter's response.

Amelia was afraid that she would cry if she looked him straight in the eyes so she tried to avoid his scared a couple of minutes of silence Amelia signed and bite her lips.

"Dad mum is…",she whispered and stared him afraid. She had to be the strong now, not him. Although even now , she was trying to absorb some courage from her own father but that was impossible. Her father's look get darken and approached his daughter.

"What's wrong with mum?", he asked seeming thoughtful and probably looked him terrified and signed once more.

"Dad … mum, something happened to her and she's…", Amelia tried to narrate but then a male voice was heard behind of her.

"Dad mum is dead..", Eric said clearly with amazing temper and approached them. Behind of him, Thorian was standing speechless with his eyes wet. Although he had accept the fact that his mum had passed on he couldn't used to was a great, a principal lost for them and only people with great temper could accept it from the first moment.

King Edfast was standing still ,stumbling a bit with his face white as snow. He was silent and was holding his hands near his chest, particularly where his heart was.

"Father are you ok?",Thorian yelled and ran next to him. Eric came running too and Amelia ran in the palace to bring the healer. Both brothers were afraid that they would lose their father from a heart attack coz of the bad news. They stepped carefully while holding on their arms their half-unconscious father who was mumbling some strange words, completely incomprehensible. Thorian stopped and approached his father's mouth trying to understand what he was trying to say.

"I want to see her…", he whispered slowly with his voice nearly slaked.

"Yes father.. ", Eric said hesitating. "But it might be..", he tried to explain but his father raised his trembling hand abruptly , cutting him his speech .Eric goggled his eyes and bite his tongue from the surprise, feeling embarrassed.

"Eric take me there", King ordered and raised his look to his son. He stared him in the eyes. Although it was kinda logical for him to wanna see his dead wife, this look in his eyes was terrifying. Eric almost believed that this wasn't the look of his father like something had changed. Although he didn't give much importance on this strange instinct he had and showed the way to his father. They walked towards the big healing hall at the end of the corridor and got in. There, were two rooms. In the first room which was displaying while entering the hall ,the healer was waiting while talking with Amelia. When they heard footsteps nearing they both looked scared towards the door. The healer bowed and within seconds started fixing his equipment for taking care of the King.

"Where is my Queen?", the King asked angrily. He had a poker face with his eyes empty and so lost like those crazy, insane people that they had to lock at the jails of the kingdom. The healer signed and responded that she was with Queen Elsa.

"Queen Elsa is dead too?", Eric shouted and held tight from his father shoulder.

"No she's ok she's with our Queen",the healer replied and breathed out. "She wanted to say some last words. She'll be out in a couple of minutes",he responded and waited for someone's response in the silence of the room.

**Elsa's POV**

From my eyes thousands of tears were rolling to my red cheeks. I was holding her hand, her cold lifeless hand that once was caressing my hair. She was so calm lied down on her bed , having this poker face that dead people usually had. That face that yell to you that has no feelings anymore, that it feels nothing. I was standing helped by a walking stick because I was so injured on my leg that I had no chance on standing still by myself.

"Goodbye my Queen ,I'll never forget you….",I said with my voice trembling ,biting nervously my lips. I looked once more the cool face of my benevolent Queen and fended off with difficulty. After a couple of minutes I reached the door and I strangely heard voices coming out of there. I observed better and I saw King yelling at the healer that he wanted to enter the room where I've been, threatening him that nothing wouldn't stop him to. I goggled my eyes and approached closer the door where I could see clearly Eric and Thorian trying to hold him back not to attack the healer. Unfortunately he was out of control. "Where's the sweet King I knew?" , I mulled over and looked surprised the scene that was playing in front of me.

Actually I could listen their voices lowering and turning up and strikes on the tables of the room. I signed and got my poker, serious face and got out of the was immediately silence. "Very good", I thought and smiled inside. I walked slowly and steady, trembling a bit from my efforts to balance ,towards the healer. I nodded him while approaching and sat down on a chair nearby.

"My King I'm sorry for your lost…", I said feeling awkwardly while the words were coming out.

"Thank you my Queen, how's your injury?", he asked not giving much warmth at his voice, evidence that he didn't really care of how I was .

"It's ok…I'm really sorry that I couldn't help your wife when I was there….and I could saved her life..", I mumbled playing nervously with my fingertips.

"What do you mean? YOU WERE THERE?",he yelled at me with his eyes glowing from the intensity.

"Of course I was there, the guy who killed our Queen, your wife injured me too!",I replied with my voice turned off defending myself somehow.

The King walked back and forth nervously while caressing his beard. "Now tell how was this man? Do we know him?", he asked me and his look get darken.

But of course I had to inform them otherwise he might come back and no one understands his guilty .My eyes opened brightly and the smile appeared to my face. I felt that Hans was truly dead now. He had no chance after the truth would come out.

"The murderer is….", I almost said when suddenly the door opened with fury and displayed Hans who seemed terrified.

"Eric, Thorian , Uncle I was informed a couple of minutes ago …. i'm truly sorry for our lost…",he said and hugged Eric who seemed no surprised at all.

My eyes were goggled and I couldn't breath . The murderer was in front of me and bad for me I couldn't say a word because they would think I was in a kind of sock accusing their own cousin for a murderer.

"Eragon thank you buddy!,Thorian replied and hugged tightly his fake-cousin.

I was ready to throw up. I didn't feel well at all .And then Hans approached , staring me caring with his disgusting ironically look.

"My Queen do you feel well?",he asked me looking at my injured leg.

"Better than ever", I answered fake –smiling and hugged nervously with my whole body tent the insane prince in front of me. He hugged me back and laughed at the sight of my poker face.

"If you say something you're dead", he whispered near to ear and fended off.

I stood there, socked and scared biting my tongue ashamed watching him hugging his alleged family. He knew to play his role disgustingly good and that was terrifying.

"After the funeral I'm gone …",I mulled over and approached Amelia who stood speechless in the corner of the room.

_**(Reviews please)Hans is so annoying God...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**New chapter !(The next one ,will be late cause of school of course)Enjoy!(in case of possible mistakes sorry i was in hurry!)**_

Amelia was staring her cousin while playing awkwardly with her hair. She felt Elsa approaching and turned her face to see her. Elsa smiled at her and Amelia smiled back. They sat near the big window and looked bemused the men talking and seeming so passionate with the things they were talking about. Elsa signed and Amelia breathed with difficulty.

"Honey are you ok? " ,Elsa turned her face towards Amelia and asked softly.

Amelia turned her face too and nodded to Elsa. Her eyes were wet and too tired. She was sitting in the corner of her chair like she wanted to be isolated. She had put her head between her legs which were hugged by her own arms. Elsa was staring her feeling puzzled. She approached closer the young girl and caressed her hair.

"If you need to talk to someone, you can always count on me", Elsa said and smiled to the her scared friend.

Amelia looked her with love and hugged her. Elsa wasn't ready for such a reaction but she eventually loved her movement. They stayed hugged tightly and after a couple of minutes decided to walk towards the door. Amelia left the room first. Before Elsa follow her she looked back the rest royal family. She looked them with sadness and stared Thorian. Thorian turned his look immediately like he had felt her passionate glance and stared her puzzled. Elsa leaned her head down and left slowly the hall. Although meanwhile Hans had detect their strange looks and had suspected something that he thought , would work in favor of him. Elsa followed Amelia who was yawning all the time and nodded her to go to their chambers. Amelia agreed and hugged Elsa as they were ascending the stairs. Elsa smiled and caressed her hair. First they stepped towards Amelia's room which was in the fifth corridor whereas Elsa's was on the eleventh. When they reached the Amelia's door Elsa stood still and looked with tenderness the young princess. Amelia felt that it was time for goodnight and looked hesitated the door in front of her .But then, she turned to speak to her Queen.

"May I sleep with you tonight?", she asked and looked sweetly the serious Queen.

Queen Elsa didn't know what to say. Her eyes had goggled and her whole body was taut. Actually she thought , that the little girl, would need some company and finally agreed. Amelia started jumping from her happiness and ran towards Queen Elsa's chamber. Elsa rolled her eyes laughing and followed the little princess. By the time she arrived in her chamber Amelia had slept in her bed. She was wearing only her royal underwear (they were kind of pajamas back then) and her half body was out of the bed. Elsa laughed at this spectacle and got in her room. She closed silently the door and wore her night dress. After that, she tiptoed and reached the bed where she tried to move a bit more left the sleepy Amelia. Eventually she got under the blankets and immediately felt asleep. Out of the window a new day was dawning and the first sunbeams of the sun were coming up to the sky. A brand , new, day.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!", a female voice was yelling above Queen Elsa's ear . Queen Elsa felt a soft voice above her head and tried to open her sleepy her fist effort she saw a shadow of an blond old women but then .. her eyes closed.

"My Queen wake up!",the old women shouted causing Elsa jumped up her chamber. Elsa got scared by this sudden action of the servant and accidentaly unleashed some ice which stacked on the opposite wall! The servant stayed bemused and thrilled by something she had never seen before.

"What is it Arya?", Elsa asked while covering her mouth trying to hide the yawn.

"The funeral is happening right now!", the servant shouted extremely anxious biting her nails.

"What?",Elsa yelled angrily and looked behind her to see that Amelia was missing. "Where is Amelia?, she turned to the servant and stared her confused.

"She woke up 2 hours ago and she ordered not to wake you up. So the King and princes said.", the servant replied and leaned her head down trying to avoid the furious look of her Queen.

"Is that so?", Elsa asked aggressively and stood up. She stepped towards the bathroom and cleaned her face with freezing water. After that she created her blue-icy dress and left her hair down like when she has at her kingdom of isolation. Meanwhile the servant was staring her totally thrilled and puzzled for her magic ice powers. Elsa looked her for a last moment and left furious the chamber creating while leaving a small snowstorm.

She passed by all the corridors and accidentally bumped on Thorian who had his eyes full of tears. She looked him surprised and so he did. But then Elsa remembered that she had no intensions on forgiving him for what he did ,but she wanted him to justify why he did it.

"Why didn't you inform me?", Elsa asked obviously out of control.

"Elsa is over now…",Thorian replied and wiped his tears.

"Why didn't you?", Elsa yelled and felt thousands of tiny ice cubes releasing from her hands.

"What didn't ….what?", Thorian looked her puzzled with his eyes wet and red from the tears which were rolling on his cheeks. He leaned his head down and passed her by with quick steps. Elsa stayed there speechless , incapable to move and react .She could only hear the noise of his footsteps fending off and suddenly silence. She turned her head back to see the empty corridor covered by this creepy silence. Her big blue lovely eyes were wet and almost red from the intensity. Not even a single tear , didn't roll down her cheek. She didn't feel sorry ,she was feeling ashamed. She wasn't angry , she was furious. She wouldn't run after him , she would leave. She would never again , leave a men to control her feelings and she would never got in love again. "Love…. you stupid, damn thing…!" , she thought and wiped her eyes. She walked towards the big dining room where the King was drinking his wine. She approached closer until she became perceived. The King let down his cup of wine and looked the Queen. Elsa bowed to him and expressed her sorrow for their Queen.

"Thank you Your Majesty ", the King replied and drunk some of his tasteful wine.

"My King tomorrow I'm leaving!", Elsa said while breathing and stared hesitating the King who seemed surprised.

"But Elsa why so soon!?", King Edfast asked with curiosity and approached slowly Elsa.

"I missed home and with all those happening I just need to go back..", Elsa responded and singed closing for a second her eyes.

The King seemed thoughtful. Finally after a couple of minutes of concentration he smiled at Elsa and nodded her positively.

"Yes you should go…I'll inform the coachmen to get prepared for the tomorrow journey. Well for now let's have a seat and wait the others. It's lunch time already.",the King said and sat down on his big glamorous chair.

Elsa couldn't believe that it was time for lunch and bemused sat down on her seat and turned to the King. "I would prefer not to inform the others about that. It would be impolite to disturb them.", she whispered quietly and then turned back to her normal position. The King nodded her while the rest royal family was entering the room.

"Where is Thorian?",The King asked angrily and stared his older son.

"I've no idea.. he's probably resting", Eric replied and rolled his eyes while sitting on his seat. Amelia followed him and sat next to him staring happily at Elsa's side. Elsa smiled back and turned to Eric who was eating silently.

"My Prince I'm sorry for you lost..", she mumbled loud enough to be perceived. Eric looked her and smiled.

"Thank you my Queen.. how's your leg? The wound, was it deep?", Eric asked and stared her with interest.

Elsa laughed nervously and nodded positively to Eric. "I'm ok now I believe. The wound was a bit deep but not enough to cause me permanent damage. I'll be able to walk by myself in a couple of days.", she replied looked happily Amelia who was smiling.

"That's great!", Eric responded and drunk a bit of his cup of wine.

"Eric there's something I want to announce to you in front of all who's standing in this table.", King replied and breathed with relief.

Eric looked him puzzled and turned his body towards his father. "Ok Father I'm listening..", he said and looked confused Elsa who seemed worried. Elsa looked him back with her eyes full of curiosity and doubts about what his father would say. Her thoughts were stopped when the King started talking.

"Eric now you're mother passed away there's no point for me to keep ruling this kingdom. So I believe is time for you to take the responsibility for this realm. Is time for you to be King.", he said and raised his head proudly. Eric seemed puzzled and excited the same time. He's been waiting for this moment for years, and now that finally happened he was feeling anxious and somehow incapable to make it through. He looked his father surprised and then smiled to his sister who was applauding him. Elsa started clapping and laughing ,really happy for being there living this precious moment for their own kingdom.

"My King those are great news", Elsa said and smiled to Eric who still looked bemused.

"Haha thank you, My Queen", Eric replied and stared Elsa with his eyes glowing.

"Father I won't let you down", Eric turned to his father, speaking seriously. King Edfast looked him hesitantly and singed.

"Eric follow me please and I would recommend Your Highness to return to your chamber to get prepared for tomorrow if you've finished your meal.", King said and smiled softly.

Elsa looked him puzzled and nodded. She wiped her mouth and stood up but caught from the corner of her eye Eric staring her confused and with his look darken.

"To prepare for what?", Eric looked her puzzled and suspiciously ,but his father pushed him away from the dining room. Elsa stayed bemused looking him fending off and felt something smashing inside her. It pained a lot. Amelia looked once Elsa and once her brother Eric who was fending off angrily. She leaned her head down and signed. Then , she raised her head up and approached Elsa who was fixing her cutlerly before letting the hall.

"You know, he loves you…",she whispered and played awkwardly with her feet, putting the right one above the left.

Elsa turned her head slowly and rolled her eyes. She leaned over Amelia and caressed her hair. "What do you mean sweetheart?", she asked and looked caringly the young girl.

"I've heard him saying to my Father that he's "in love" with you but even now I don't know what that means…",Amelia responded somehow like talking to herself than to Elsa.

Elsa goggled her eyes and bite her lips nervously. She fended off slowly while breathing rapidly from the stress. He was in love with her and she had no clue so much long. She should have gotten the picture from the way he was speaking to her and the way he was staring her. Elsa signed once more and turned to Amelia who was standing still in the middle of the dining room bemused from the sudden react of Elsa.

"Did I say something wrong?", she asked and looked Elsa sadly. Elsa laughed and came closer to her while crossing her hands. She kneeled down and took Amelia's hands while staring her meaningfully.

"Will you promise me that this will stay between us ?", Elsa asked and looked coldly outside the window. The sun was almost set and the lights were turned on. "How the time passed…",Elsa whispered and stood up still waiting for Amelia's response.

"Yes it will..", Amelia responded and hugged tightly Elsa. Elsa hugged her back and smiled happily.

"It's bed time I think.." , Thorian said from the corner of the dining room with his arms crossed relied on the it's big wooden door.

Both girls turned their heads surprised towards the male voice. Amelia laughed and approached her brother leaving Elsa standing there speechless and vacantly .

"Ok I'm leaving , love you brother" , Amelia said and kissed her brother elusive. "Goodnight Elsa ", she waved her and ran to the staircase happily.

After a couple of minutes, after Amelia had disappeared from their view Elsa went to live but Thorian stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going ?", he asked her and smiled meaningfully. Elsa went to lea ve trying to find another way but even now Thorian prevent her from leaving. "Hey girl…",he yelled calmly and softly trying to make her feel comfortable. Elsa didn't have time for jokes and stand still in front of him. She glared him and signed.

"What do you want?", she asked and took a few steps back. Thorian approached her quickly and smiled knowingly. He took her hand and kissed it softly and passionate. Elsa was standing bemused and speechless when she suddenly pulled off her hand and putted her glove which was hidden in her pocket . Thorian glanced her and crossed his hands.

"What's wrong with you? First you cry and then you're full of joy?", Elsa asked furious.

"What…?",Thorian looked her puzzled.

"You're impossible!",Elsa yelled and passed him by.

"Wait you lady!",Thorian said and grabbed her arm.

"Enough!", Elsa shouted and pulled off her arm. Thorian ran after her as she was ascending the staircase.

"What's your problem Elsa?", he shouted angrily.

"What's my problem!?", Elsa repeated contemptuously and rolled her eyes. She turned back and glared him. "My PROBLEM IS that you're irresponsible and immature! You don't know what you're looking for and you never get something for serious!I'm a Queen!I'm Your Queen and you will respect me!My reputation is everything to me and I don't intend to lose her thanks to an immature prince!",Elsa yelled and turned back to kept her way.

"This immature, irresponsible young prince made you a real women…", Thorian mumbled and leaned his head down.

Elsa stopped stepping and stood still. She turned back and came closer to him. Thorian raised his head proudly and looked her calmly. Elsa smiled and stared him. She approached closer enough to feel his breath. Her lips were a few centimeters away from his own. She kissed him softly just for a sec and then fended off quickly letting him "woke up".

"See ya tomorrow..", she said and looked him with her poker face. Then she turned back and smiled with evilly while ascending the stairs. "No one will ever control me again ",she thought but inside her ,her heart was paining so much. She believed that she had done the right thing, but her heart was telling her the opposite. She reached her bedroom and packed her things. She would leave before dawn and she had to earn some sleep. She immediately lied down on her bed and slept believing she would have disturbing dreams.

The next morning Elsa woke up early enough before dawn and checked some things. The coachmen were waiting her in the entrance of the palace and the servants had made her some snacks for the journey. She thanked the whole staff and after she got her suitcases she descended the stairs. In the entrance the new King and King Edfast were waiting for her giving some last orders to the coachmen. Elsa arrived at the entrance and smiled to Eric and the King. Eric looked her sadly and approached her.

"Let me take your suitcases.", he said and went to help her.

"No you don't have to..", she tried to prevent him but Eric stared her and let her speechless.

"I think I must..",he said while staring her and Elsa smiled while blushing. He had the same eyes as his brother but more lovable and honest.

"And here we say goodbye…",King Edfast said and hugged with love hugged him back and smiled emotionally. After that ,she approached Eric who looked her with love.

"Goodbye my lovely Queen", he said and kissed her hand passionate. Elsa once more blushed and nodded him goodbye. She entered the coach and fixed her seat. After she was ready Eric as the new King nodded to the coachman to leave. The coachman began and Elsa put her head out of the little window. She greeted them and felt tears rolling on her cheeks.

"I'll never forget you!",she shouted and saw Eric sending her kisses. She laughed and sent him back before she turned back to her seat.

Meanwhile as the coach was fending off the palace, Thorian had saw everything from his own window. He had woken up early by accident but it proved to be an instinct.

"I'll come to you Elsa and no one else will stole your heart!", he mulled over and glared his brother above him.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Guys i'm in big rush!This chapter is normal sized but i could make it better if i had more time .This chapter came so soon cause of my fourth review that made me feel better and capable enough to make it through .Thanks and i give you a lot of kisses!The next one will be too late and that's true 100%.School guys!It's horrible that i wont have time for this. Never mind i hope you'll enjoy this!_**

**_Present day_**

Elsa stopped her narration and signed. Anna was holding her arms nervously like she was cold and Kristoff was looking puzzled Olaf who seemed thrilled. The three of them after a couple of seconds of silence they started staring each other, like they had just woken up. Elsa breathed with relief and rolled her eyes.

"Elsa great story ! Where did you read it?", Olaf asked while hopping towards Elsa.

Elsa giggled and smiled to Olaf. "Olaf is my story. Those, you've heard have happened to me a short time ago.", she said and straight away created another little cloud for her little buddy. Olaf laughed and started playing with the snowflakes that were falling above his frosty head. He was so absorbed with his playful hobby that he didn't notice that he was leading towards the exit of the room. Within minutes he was lost from their sight of view.

"Elsa that was…",Anna tried to say but she was speechless. She stared Elsa that had leaned her head down like she was disappointed for something but couldn't say it loud. Anna mumbled something sadly and stepped towards Elsa. Kristoff stood up and approached Elsa from the other side alongside with Anna. Immediately ,Elsa raised her head up and looked them both while they were approaching.

"What's going on ?",she asked suspiciously and looked her sister. Anna smiled and hugged her. Elsa giggled and hugged her back while Kristoff was watching them feeling happy. Anna looked loving Elsa and started laughing nervously.

"What?", Elsa asked looking strangely her sister while laughing too.

"Nothing just…",Anna tried to explain but her laugh was cutting her speech making it difficult to understand.

"Come on Anna!",Elsa yelled giggling and hold her sister hands.

"Ok is just I still can't believe that we're both pregnant and we're expecting!You know PREGNAT!",Anna laughed and glanced sweetly Kristoff. Elsa felt worst and left her sisters arms. Anna looked her confused but Elsa kept fending off.

"You know Elsa whatever happens ,we're your family and we will protect you ",Kristoff said softly and looked Elsa .

"Thank you Kristoff, that's very encouraging.." , Elsa responded and smiled him. She turned back to Anna and laughed. Anna laughed back and all returned back to the table.

"Well Elsa do you love that guy…Thorian?",Kristoff asked while sitting on his chair.

Elsa hiccupped and sat down on her chair. Anna looked her sadly and nodded negatively to Kristoff who whispered sorry. They ended their meal while speaking for the babies and what they believed they should do. Anna was arguing with Kristoff while Elsa was trying to give them a possible solution. At the end of their lunch it was already afternoon so they decided to go for a walk.

"Girls I have to feed Sven and go for some work…", Kristoff tried to explain but Anna laughed and nodded him that he was able to leave. Kristoff smiled and kissed her in the cheek before he leave the room. Anna stood up and approached Elsa who was wiping her mouth.

"Shall we go?", Anna asked playfully.

"Of course My Princess!",Elsa responded playfully too and grabbed her sister's arm.

The two of them started hopping towards the yard in the entrance of the palace when Anna suddenly stopped looking serious at Elsa. Elsa stopped and looked terrified Anna who didn't seem happy at all.

"What's going on?", Elsa asked and approached Anna while holding her hand.

"If you don't love the father of your child then , who do you love?",Anna asked looking puzzled and scared her older sister. She couldn't accept that her sister didn't love the father of her child and that she would never find the true love that would make her eventually happy and full from her life. It was sad and really disappointing for Anna to understand it. Elsa stared her and signed but before she answer another question came again from Anna.

"And ,what about Hans? Will he come back? What if he try to kill me or you or our babies? Oh that would be something I can't handle Elsa…",Anna said loudly with her eyes goggled from the intensity.

"Anna calm down…",Elsa tried to calmed her down but Anna was like she had just realized what had truly happened about 3 months in that palace far, far ,away. It was like she had just understood that this story was real and it was related to her loved sister but also was affecting her own life too.

"No Elsa right now I can't calm down!You won't have the happy ending I want for you and this psycho prince that once claimed to love me is out there looking for revenge!You, me our unborn children and Kristoff are in great danger!", Anna yelled and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Elsa was in sock and almost terrified from this emotionally reaction of her sister. She had think by herself all those incidents back then and she had reached a decision that she would protect her loved ones whatever cost. She was the Queen of Arendelle, a beloved and benevolent Queen respected by all and she would not let them down. Meanwhile Anna was stepping back and forth nervously , insisting not to calm was anxious and scared for a future that seemed unknown. Anna always been the joyful and happy of the family but when she was getting upset she was the worst of all.

"Anna we'll find a solution together.. don't be worried.",Elsa said approached her sister who was lost in her thoughts.

"Maybe but until then…who knows? I mean he was banished for almost 2 years and his reputation wasn't known in some places so he can find refuge there!Also I have to ask….even though he has threaten you not to say to anyone that he's not the original cousin I can't get what did he threaten you about for not truly saying anything…what was it Elsa?", Anna asked and approached slowly her sister.

Elsa bit her lips awkwardly and stepped back. Anna looked her confused and tried to understand her reaction.

"Elsa tell me…",Anna insisted and approached closer.

"Anna it doesn't matter..", Elsa muttered and raised her hand defendingly.

"I must know..", Anna kept insisting and grabbed her sister arm.

"Enough Anna!", Elsa yelled and pulled off her arm. The ground above them had frozen , covered with a thin layer of ice. Elsa looked terrified the little mess she had caused and then stared angrily Anna who couldn't stop laughing.

"That's what happens when you push me too much..", Elsa mumbled and glared her sister.

"You should see your face hahaha!",Anna kept laughing while holding her waistline tightly from the laughs.

Elsa glared while smiling her sister and started giggling. Anna looked loving her sister and stared the blue shiny sky. The sun was ready to hide behind the big mountains of their kingdom while the last sunbeams were immersing into the deep blue sea. Anna signed to this spectacle and stepped towards the edge of the royal yard. Elsa followed her and tried to see what her sister was watching that was so absorbing. When she realized the value of this spectacle she grabbed her sister arm and pulled her out of the palace. Anna laughed at the beginning and run after her sister. Citizens of Arendelle were bowing to their Majesty but Elsa didn't give any attention. She ran towards the fjord and reached till where the waves were hitting the beach. She stood there speechless with her eyes closed and enjoyed the cold breeze of Winter. Anna approached her sister and looked deep at the horizon. It was so beautiful…the colours were mixed up and had created a unique colour that had suited perfectly with the atmosphere. Elsa and Anna breathed with relief almost the same time.

"This is our home..", Elsa mumbled and a small smile created on her mouth.

"I wish mum and dad were here..", Anna muttered and turned to look Elsa.

Elsa signed and nodded speechless. They stood there each one lost in her own thoughts while the cold breeze was getting stronger.

"Your Majesty! My Queen!", a male voice was heard in the crowd behind them. Elsa turned her head and saw a short, young servant running towards her and her sister. His name was Alex.

"What is it Alex?", Elsa asked and looked confused the young servant.

"A message just arrived from Faroe Islands, particularly from King Eric.", the servant responded and gave Elsa a little packet that had a message in it.

"Thank you Alex", Elsa responded and nodded him that he was able to leave. Alex bowed and ran towards the castle. After Alex was gone, Elsa looked puzzled her sister who seemed excited.

"Open it !Open it!", Anna was giggling and laughing from the excitement. Elsa smiled and opened the little packet which displayed a message written in a yellow paper. Elsa kneeled down to leave the packet and immediately stood up to see Anna waiting impatient to read the letter.

"May I read too?", Anna asked and looked loving Elsa in the eyes. Elsa laughed and nodded her sister.

Elsa started reading…

_Your, Majesty_

_It's about three months that you left and there's no day passing that I can stop thinking of you. Your beautiful smile and , your wonderful character…. I can't help it but say that I miss you. Pease don't offend me, is just I have truly feelings for you that I had never had before. So I thought that it would be a great idea to visit you and see how the things in your kingdom go. I'll visit you in the first full moon and I believe that I'll stay for a couple of days not more .Please Don't make preparations cause I don't want to. I will only come for you and just to meet your precious family._

_Your King and best friend,_

_Eric._

Elsa stopped reading and tried to breath. Anna next to her had touched her heart and was signing. Elsa observed that and looked at her strangely while a weird smile was formed in her face.

"That…", Anna said happily and showed with her finger her sister's smile.

"What?", Elsa asked and her smile became bigger. Anna laughed and blushed the same time.

"Oh my Gosh!", Anna shouted and touched her cheeks with her palms. "You're in love with Eric! Unbelievable!",she finally said.

"No…I don't think so..", Elsa replied seriously but her eyes were glowing like she knew that she was lying deep inside.

"Oh you do!",Anna started giggling and hopping all around. The strange atmosphere became stranger than before. Elsa had blushed and was trying to hide it and Anna was laughing and smiling like a little kid.

"Anna enough ….i don't think we can talk about this out here.", Elsa lowered her voice while people were passing by bowing to her.

"Your right let's get in , it's getting darken.", Anna said and looked the sky and the almost full moon.

Elsa took her sister's arm and both got in the castle. They passed by the front yard and greeted the guards who one by one were bowing to their Majesties. Kristoff was waiting them in the hall seated in his sofa absorbed by a book he had found in the library. When he heard the giggles he turned his head and looked loving the two women of his life. His wife and his ,"sister". Elsa lied down on her armchair near the fireplace and Anna sat near her husband who immediately hugged her tight.

"When do we have a full moon?", Elsa asked while staring the fireplace apparently lost in her thoughts.

"Tomorrow I think…",Kristoff answered while turning a page on his book.

"WHAT?", Elsa jumped up from her armchair with her eyes goggled. Kristoff scared for a sec and looked puzzled Anna who was trying to hide her surprise.

"Seriously?", Anna asked smiling looking once Elsa and once Kristoff.

"Yeap!", Kristoff answered and then looked suspiciously Elsa. " But why the surprise?",he asked and stared her.

"King Eric is coming tomorrow!",Anna called out but stopped when she caught Elsa glaring her.

"The older brother we were talking about this afternoon?", Kristoff asked and looked Anna who was biting nervously her lips.

"Yeah..", Elsa replied and touched her forehead. It was useless she wouldn't make enough preparations until tomorrow. But Eric didn't want to. But she had to. It was complicated! She was stepping back and forth but couldn't reach a solution to her problem.

"I'll go and inform the staff for you", Anna stood up and went to go but Elsa stopped her.

"No I will, you must stay here with your husband like a normal couple you are. Is my duty. Not your's.", Elsa said and went to leave. While stepping towards the door of the hall she could feel the look of Anna following her.

"Did you know Elsa is in love with that guy?", Anna whispered to Kristoff but Elsa heard her before she leave the room. A smile was formed in her mouth but didn't turned to speak to her sister that's she was saying stupidities because she knew she was true. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the main corridor of the castle. This one was leading towards the servants rooms and that was the place that Elsa wanted to go. Her legs and hands were trembling and she was sweating. She was anxious for Eric's tomorrow arrival but eventually she knew she would make it through. "As always.", she mulled over and turned to the corner of the corridor.

_**Reviews!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys!I know it's been a while since I wrote the last chapter but school guys is a huugeeee problem!This one is finally ready after many sacrifices i had to make. By the way Elsa in OUAT is so amazing !I completely love her!As for the chapters I hope you'll enjoy this one because the next is gonna be too late. Don't worry i'm not gonna give up this story!I just don't have much time!Please for you that read this i want you to review your thoughts below so i can inspire the following chapters from your ideas too!Love ya guys!**

**Enjoy! **

Elsa stepped hastily towards the chambers of her servants and knocked twice before she entered in. But when she entered the room ,the only she saw was her servants beds made and the windows being opened to eliminate the bad smells of the room. "Simple rules, of hygiene", Elsa mulled over and tried to detect any possible human trace left in the room. After a couple of minutes of searching Elsa gave it up. "They are probably on their duties", Elsa reconsidered and left the room. She passed by all the rooms but there was not even one servant. "What's going on here..", Elsa considered and fasten her stepping towards the cookery. As she was approaching a shadow formed at the end of the corridor and Elsa believed it was a servant.

"Heyyy!",she shouted and ran towards the human figure which was fending off. "Hey I'm talking to you!", Elsa kept shouting and ran towards the figure which was strangely running faster from the average human.

Suddenly the human figure stopped and threw his hood which was covering him all this hour. The hood displayed a male but in the darkness of corridor, Elsa was unable to see him. He had his back turned towards Elsa's side but then he slowly returned to his normal position having face to face Elsa in a distance of 10 meters in front of him. Elsa was trying to figure him out but it was worthless.

"Who are u?", Elsa asked while trying to come closer to this human target.

"I think you know pretty well", he replied and stepped slowly towards her. Elsa wasn't sure that she knew him but she was pretty sure that his voice was familiar but the point was , she couldn't remember from where she knew him. The man displayed under the light of the moon which was lighting a small place in the corridor. Elsa almost frightened out but she remained serious and calm. Thorian was smiling ironic to her as he was approaching having his hands crossed. Elsa stepped back slowly and pleased him to stand still and don't approach closer.

"And justify me why to do that?", Thorian asked without stopping his step.

"Because you don't want to be hurt..", Elsa replied and laughed from the intensity.

"Oh will you hurt me?", Thorian laughed meaningfully and reached Elsa.

"It's too late I'm afraid to give you an answer.", Elsa replied and froze his legs with her powers.

"Elsa what..",he yelled and tried to move but he was stuck in the ice. It was worthless. "Elsa what's wrong with you?",Thorian yelled and stared her angrily and puzzled.

"What's wrong with me? You are the one that behaves creepy", Elsa replied calmly and passed him by ready to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?",Thorian asked and tried to get out of this heavy and icily rock in which he was trapped. He almost fell down but eventually succeed to hold his balance. "Elsa what have I done to you?" , he asked miserably and turned his look towards her.

Elsa stopped stepping and hold her breath disgusted. Even though she didn't have any evidence that he had done something to her , deepen inside she was feeling puzzled and somehow injured from his behavior all this time. She turned and looked him guilty with her eyes wet.

"I don't know is just I don't like you anymore…",Elsa responded while biting her lips awkwardly. The moonlight was lighting the space where they were standing and Elsa looked straight to the dark blue almost dark sky. A tear rolled down her cheek and stared calmly Thorian who was keeping his mouth shut.

"Well I don't know what to say..", Thorian replied and rolled his eyes angrily. Elsa signed and right away unfroze his frozen legs. Thorian stumbled at the beginning but then after a couple of minutes he was able to keep still and approached the already upset Elsa.

"Thorian it's over. And now if you may, I want you to leave the castle as quiet as you entered it.", Elsa said calmly without raising her look. Thorian stood speechless and nodded her. Elsa walked at the opposite direction of the corridor without giving any attention to him. Within minutes she was stepping away from where she had met him. She stopped to breath and touched her chest .She couldn't find air to breath, she was suffocating and the worst part it was that she had the idea that somebody was following her. She looked terrified around her and the only she could see was dark corridors leading to different areas of the castle. The steps she could hear were approaching dangerously and Elsa was covered with snowflakes. The fear was getting stronger.

A hand touched her shoulder and Elsa turned to face the person ,ready to release ice.

"Elsa what's wrong? What happened?", Anna asked looking worried her terrified sister. Elsa hold her hands tight near her chest like she was trying to warm them. Her look was lost and was staring at each corner of the corridor. Anna took her sister's shaking hands and looked her sadly.

"Elsa what's going on?",finally Anna yelled succeeding to catch her sister's attention .Elsa looked bemused Anna who's been waiting for her response. Likely Elsa after clearing her throat managed to whisper a word, particularly a name.

"T-h-o-r-i-a-n..", Elsa whispered with difficulty before she collapsed in front of her sister's eyes.

"Elsa!",Anna shouted before Elsa fall apart. Anna started crying and hugging her sister who seemed unconscious lying on the cold floor. "Help!Queen Elsa needs help!",Anna started shouting with her voice trembling. No response. Just the darkness of the empty corridors ,making the atmosphere heavier and stifling. Anna was shaking from the intensity while Elsa seemed dead to her."HELP PLEASEEE!",Anna screamed while crying ,with her eyes full of tears which were rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly a heavy sound was heard at the end of the third corridor ,that made Anna jump and shout louder. "Please a need your help!Pleaseeee!",she shouted louder with her voice trembling and her throat burning from the sadness.

Suddenly, a person's steps started hearing clearly in the silence of the night , approaching towards Anna who was holding tight Elsa in her arms ,not letting go.

"Oh my Odin!Elsa!", a young man yelled and ran towards Anna who seemed puzzled. He kneeled down and hold Elsa's head which was cold.

"We must took her to your healer! Don't you have one?",the man asked and looked with his eyes goggled the socked girl near him.

"Yeah we have let's go..", she said and stood up ,holding from the shoulders(with his own help too) her unconscious sister and Queen. As they were stepping quickly, a crowd of servants appeared from the corner of the dining room looking socked their Queen.

"We will talk with you later…",Anna mulled over angrily and kept her way towards the healing room. Fortunately the healer was still there ending some examinations when he saw them coming. Right away he got prepared and opened the main door to enter in and then he helped them to lie her down.

"Your Highnesses ,I would recommend you to leave the room and when it's time I'll call you", the healer rapidly replied and nodded them to leave. Both Anna and the young man left the room and stayed out , waiting patiently .Anna started observing him as carefully as she could. He had tawny hair and aquamarine eyes. He was tall and big(guys not fat normally big guy)and he was wearing royal clothes. In his head a big golden crown was shining .Anna didn't know him but his look looked familiar. She started stepping back and forth when a crowd of unknown servants appeared and approached the young man who was trying to calm them down. Anna stared them for a moment and then remembered that Elsa had describe her a guy who looked similar to him. "It worth a shot" she thought and approached him hesitantly.

"King Eric?", she asked and goggled her eyes when the man turned to her. He was really handsome ,Anna mulled over but then her attention was caught by his smile. "Why is he smiling?",she considered and looked him worried.

"You must be Anna ..",he replied and smiled a bit more than first. After that ,he bowed and apologized for coming earlier that they had expected him. Anna nodded and laughed awkwardly while fixing her mixed-up hair.

"Has Elsa talked you about me?",he asked hesitantly and looked her while smiling.

"Indeed", Anna replied serious wanting to behave a bit more like Elsa.

"What has she told you about me?",Eric seemed more thrilled now. In his eyes a hope was growing up, a hope that Anna could see clearly.

Suddenly the main door of the healing room opened, displaying Elsa who was stumbling.

"Elsa!",both Anna and Eric called out. Anna looked him strangely and then approached her sister who obviously seemed out of her depth.

"Eric ,Anna …",Elsa mumbled while holding her head ,feeling dizzy.

"Elsa how do you feel?", Anna asked and smiled happily to her sister. Elsa smiled back to Anna and hold her hand. Then Elsa looked on Eric's side. Eric seemed different than the last time she had seen him.

"Hello Elsa!", he said quietly almost hesitating.

"My King I'm sorry for being in such a situation..", Elsa tried to apologized and fixed awkwardly her blue shiny dress. Eric smiled and nodded her that it was ok.

"Anna please show our guest his room and make sure he will be comfortable ",Elsa said and bowed to him before she fended off. Anna smiled awkwardly to Eric who seemed bemused by Elsa's attitude.

"Just a sec my King", Anna said and ran behind her sister.

"Elsa that was a bit rude!", Anna whispered to Elsa when she finally reached her.

"Anna I know but I'm feeling dizzy and I'm throwing up all the time. The healer said that my pregnancy is ok and my tommy is getting bigger ,sign that the baby will be big.", Elsa replied.

"How can he possibly know that?",Anna asked suspiciously.

"He's not 100% sure but from other pregnant women he has worked with ,that's what he often sees after birth.", Elsa replied and looked back at Eric who was staring at them.

"Ok that's good!But what are we gonna do with Eric now?",Anna asked and looked her sister sadly.

"Anna I'll be ok in a couple of hours and I'll talked with for now I need some rest",Elsa replied and left her sister watching her fending off.

Anna approached Eric and nodded him to follow her. Meanwhile Elsa was mulling over Eric's appearance and her attitude towards him. And then she remembered. He supposed to arrive tomorrow night, not today. She felt with no reason furious. "How dare he?", Elsa considerate lost in her thoughts, without understanding that he's a King and he can do whatever he wants. Stepping quickly she reached her office. She entered in and approached her desk. It was full of paperwork and letters from every corner of the kingdom. At the edge of the desk, books written from the Council , full of new unwritten laws were ready just for the Queen to read them and check which are appropriate for citizen's safety and protection. Elsa crossed her hands and signed while she was carefully observing the work she had to do. Suddenly the door knocked and a guard displayed.

"My Queen a new letter just arrived from Adjard",the guard said and bowed.

"Adjard? But we have to hear news from them over 10 years. That's not possible..", Elsa responded and approached the guard. She took the letter and scratched it gently on the top ,displaying the inner letter. Elsa nodded the guard that his was able to leave. The guard bowed and left while closing the doors behind stepped slowly towards the window and hold steady the letter on her hands. After reaching the open window she started reading.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I'm staying here for now.I couldn't return to Feroe Islands ,especially now I know that my brother is with you. He's in love with you ,I think you know..i heard him saying it to my father the other days. I 'll return to my home in couple of days but for now I have to think. Don't ask me what ,I believe you know pretty well. About us.I don't get you. You're not the Elsa I met. I feel bruised and I believe you feel it too. The question is why. So I have to find the answer._

_Thorian_

Elsa hided the letter , into her hands. The sky was dark with no stars. The fire in the office was warming the place but Elsa didn't need to. Her throat was burning and her cheeks were blushed. For some reason her temperature had risen highly. She turned towards the fire and threw the letter right away, almost with no second thoughts. She watched it burning and after a couple of minutes it had disappeared into the flames.

"The answer is simple", she monologue and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't love you anymore", she mulled over and with a blow of her ice magic the fire wiped out.


End file.
